For radar systems which are to have angular resolution, determination of a particular system's radiation diagram for the antennas is typically necessary. Such radar systems include automotive and other high-volume radar systems.
The radiation diagram of a radar system is usually determined and calibrated during a test portion of the manufacturing process. Each radar system to be tested is mounted on a rotatable table, or turntable, and test signals are sent toward a fixed radar reflector. Readings are then taken and the individual antenna diagram of each system is recorded as a function of the angle of rotation. A significant disadvantage of such a test procedure is that each radar system must be handled in order to be individually mounted on the turntable, which is inefficient and expensive.